Esclavo
by Moon Erebos
Summary: Después de todo, el sólo es un esclavo. ReverseFalls


**Hace mucho quería terminar/subir este bebé.**

 **Advertencia: AU de GF, Reverse Falls**

 **Nada es lo que parece**

* * *

 **Esclavo**

Los aplausos llenan la enorme carpa azul acompañados por gritos extasiados. Todo el pueblo está allí disfrutando del acto de los gemelos Gleefull que tan amablemente decidieron darles una función gratuita, para agradecer el amor incondicional que le profesaban había dicho la hermana, porque muchas personas deseaban verlos y no podían dijo el hermano. Sea cual sea la razón por la que fueron invitados todos los presentes disfrutaban la "magia" de los gemelos nunca cuestionando de dónde venía.

—Will —tras bambalinas el hermano mira con severidad al proveedor de sus poderes—, mientras están distraídos quiero que robes el libro de manos de Guideon.

Un joven alto y delgado asiente sumisamente dejando que el cabello azul brillante cubra su único ojo de igual color, la piel pálida teñida de rojo por la paliza que su amo le diera al negarse la primera vez a cumplir la orden. El joven sonríe despiadado echando su brazo hacia atrás provocando que unas cadenas del mismo azul brillante aparezcan en el aire y que el joven se vea halado hacia él por la tensión en el grillete que envuelve su muñeca; al tenerlo más cerca el amo aprieta sus mejillas hasta escuchar un quejido de su parte.

—Si vuelves a fallarme dejaré que sea ella quién aplique tu castigo —sisea amenazante. El joven pasa saliva y asiente soltándose del agarre para escabullirse a cumplir su misión antes de que la hermana acabe su acto.

No desea conseguir el libro para ellos no por el poder que contiene sino por lo que tiene escrito en él. Si descubren lo realmente importante que es no quiere imaginar el castigo que se le aplicará por guardarse esa información; pero es muy tarde para aceptar el castigo de la hermana, ésta ya le ha visto entre el público invisible para otros ojos que no fueran los de ellos. Los ojos castaños fingidamente dulces le siguen como una afilada espada sobre su cabeza, lista para dejarse caer ante el más mínimo error.

Tomar el libro fue fácil pues el joven de nombre Guideon estúpidamente lo había dejado en el banquillo cuando la joven rubia que le acompaña lo halo hacia adelante para ver mejor el acto. Lo difícil fue resistir la tentación de desvanecerse o quemarlo y sólo la intensa mirada de la ama que hace reverencias en el escenario lo refrena. Aferra el libro en sus brazos deslizándose entre el público para encontrarse con sus amos en el lugar acordado.

* * *

Will lo sabía.

Supo que todo terminaría mal desde el momento en que sus amos ansiaron tener el libro en sus manos, pero no hizo nada para detenerlos. Observa a su copia casi exacta flotando sobre el portal que habían abierto segundos antes, aunque no podría decirse que era su copia.

El ser que le mira desdeñosamente es el original siendo Will una de las tantas versiones que existen, ambos lo saben, pero para él, el ser es la copia.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí? —el ser balancea el bastón que porta descendiendo hasta quedar frente a frente con él—. La más detestables de mis copias tratando de jugar con algo que desconoce.

Will aprieta sus labios ignorando el insulto. No solo es su cabello y sus ojos azules contrario al dorado de todos los demás, sino que le consideran el más débil, el inútil; mientras todos los demás habían tratado de conquistar su universo, algunos con mayor éxito que otros, él se encuentra atado por gruesas cadenas a sus amos.

—No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo Will —mira la cadena azul que lo une a la versión Gleeful de su propio humano, luego la otra que lo une a la gemela y deja escapar una risotada—, nunca creí que podrías ser más patético. Esclavo de dos niños humanos, ¿podías caer más bajo?

Will hace una mueca que pronto se transforma en una sonrisa demoniaca mientras su pecho se agita con los espasmos de una risa que no termina de salir a flote provocando una mirada confusa en Bill. El demonio cubre su boca inclinándose al frente unos segundos antes de enderezarse de nuevo mirándolo con superioridad.

—Mi querido Yo, estás muy confundido —Will flota en el aire girando alrededor de su otro yo.

Se detiene frente al portal y hala las cadenas lo que provoca que los cuerpos de los gemelos se alcen. Bill abre su ojo enormemente sorprendido al caer en cuenta de lo que Will quiere decir; enrojece de furia y está por hacer algo en contra de su otro yo cuando es propulsado de regreso hacia el portal que se cierra de golpe salvo un pequeño girón que es atrapado por las manos de Will.

Los gemelos parpadean aturdidos volviendo a la consciencia, aunque aún demasiado idos para notar algo de lo que paso. Will sonríe con fingida inocencia ocultando el girón del portal entre su ropa; eso sería suficiente para tener el mundo bajo su control, solo debía fingir un poco más que era el esclavo allí.

Ninguno de los otros Bill lo vería venir.


End file.
